Studies of techniques and devices in the flexible delivery of CO2 laser energy and endoscopic holography are proposed. They should lead to and form a basis for the establishment of a Clinical Laser Research Resource. This work is to be conducted under the auspices of the Midwest Bio-Laser Institute thereby providing collaboration with medical researchers and practitioners, physical and life scientists and engineers in a variety of health and industrial organizations. The subjects of the proposed studies will include work originated by the investigators as well as adaptation of past and ongoing developments and innovations in technologies relevant to the medical laser. Specific topics of investigation and tasks will be pursued which contribute to the safe and efficient use of lasers in clinical and surgical applications. The nationwide membership of the Midwest Bio-Laser Institute should promote expeditious dissemination of results.